disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Хакуна Матата
«Хакуна Матата» ( ) — песня, написанная для диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 1994 года «''Король Лев». Её авторами являются поэт-песенник Тим Райс и композитор Элтон Джон. Песню исполнили актёры Натан Лейн (в русском дубляже — Сергей Савченко) в роли Тимона, Эрни Сабелла (в русском дубляже — Андрей Шамин) в роли Пумбы, Джейсон Вивер и Джозеф Уильямс (в русском дубляже — Вячеслав Сухов и Евгений Иванов) в роли маленького и взрослого Симбы, соответственно. Текст песни Оригинальный текст |-|Версия из «Короля Льва» = 'Тимон:' Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase! 'Пумба:' Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze. 'Тимон:' It means no worries for the rest of your days. 'Тимон и Пумба:' It's our problem-free philosophy. 'Тимон:' Hakuna Matata! ''Речь Симба: Hakuna matata? Пумба: Yeah, it's our motto. Симба: What's a motto? Тимон: Nothing! What's a motto with you? Ahh ha ha ha... Пумба: смёётся You know what, kid? These two words will solve all your problems. Тимон: That's right! Take Pumbaa for example. Тимон: Why, when he was a young warthog ... Пумба: When... Пение I was a young warthog! Тимон: говорит Very nice. Пумба: говорит Thanks. Тимон: He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal He could clear the Savannah after every meal Пумба: I am a sensitive soul Though I seem thick-skinned And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind And oh, the shame! Тимон: He was ashamed! Пумба: thought of changing my name! Тимон: Oh, what's in a name! Пумба: And I got downhearted! Тимон: How did you feel? Пумба: Every time I ... Тимон: говорит Hey, Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids! Пумба: говорит Oh, sorry. Тимон и Пумба: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze. Симба: It means no worries for the rest of your days. Тимон: говорит Yeah, sing, child! Тимон и Симба: It's our problem-free ... Пумба: philosophy! Хором: Hakuna Matata! пауза Тимон и Пумба: Hakuna! Matata! (3x) Hakuna ... Симба: It means no worries for the rest of your days. Хором: It's our problem-free philosophy. Тимон: Hakuna Matata Пумба: Hakuna Matata Симба: Hakuna Matata... |-|Версия из «Тимона и Пумбы»= Тимон: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase! Пумба: Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze! Тимон: It means no worries, for the rest of your days. Хором: It's our problem-free philosophy. Hakuna Matata! Пумба: Yeah! переход Хором: Hakuna! Matata! Timon! And Pumbaa! Hakuna! Matata! Тимон: It means no worries, for the rest of your days. Хором: It's our problem-free philosophy. Hakuna Matata! Timon and Pumbaa! |-|Версия 2019 года = Тимон: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase Пумба: Hakuna Matata, it ain't no passing craze! Тимон: It means no worries for the rest of your days! Тимон и Пумба: It's our problem-free philosophy, Hakuna Matata! Юный Симба: (spoken) Hakuna Matata? Пумба: Yeah, it's our motto! Юный Симба: What's a motto? Тимон: Nothin'! What's a motto with you? Пумба: Nice! Тимон: Boom! Пумба: Those two words will solve all your problems! Тимон: (spoken) Yeah, take Pumbaa here. (sung) Why, when he was a young warthog... Пумба: When I was a young warthog! Тимон: (spoken) How you feeling? Пумба: It's an emotional story. Тимон: (sung) He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal, he could clear the savannah after every meal! Пумба: I'm a sensitive soul, although I seem thick-skinned, and it hurt that my friends never stood downwind! Тимон: (spoken) I was always here for you and I resent that. Пумба: And oh the shame! Тимон: Yes, he was ashamed! Пумба: I thought of changing my name! Тимон: I mean to what, "Brad"? Пумба: And I got downhearted every time that I farted! ARE YOU GONNA STOP ME?! Тимон: No I'm not, you disgust me! Тимон и Пумба: (sung) Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze! Юный Симба: It means no worries, for the rest of your days! Пумба: Yeah, sing it kid! Все: It's our problem free philosophy, Hakuna Matata. (Инструментальный переход) Тимон и Пумба: Hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata! Симба: It means no worries for the rest of your days! Все: It's our problem free philosophy. Симба: Hakuna Matata, Hakuna matata, yeah. It means no worries for the rest of your days! It's our problem free philosophy. Hakuna Matata! Русский текст |-|Версия из «Короля Льва»= Тимон: Хакуна Матата. Золотые слова! Пумба: Хакуна Матата. Знай свои права! Тимон: Набит желудок и пуста голова. Пумба и Тимон: Закусил слегка. И жизнь легка! Тимон: Хакуна Матата... Речь: Симба: Хакуна Матата? Пумба: Да, это наш девиз! Симба: Что это такое? Тимон: Ничего, беспроблемная философия! Ха-ха-ха! Пумба: смеётся Знаешь, детка, эти два слова решают все проблемы! Тимон: Точно! Взять Пумбу к примеру. Ведь... Пение Он юным свинёнком был... Пумба: Я юным свинёнком был! Тимон: говорит Отлично. Пумба: говорит Спасибо :) Тимон: Его чудный запах разносился окрести, Саванна пустела, если он поест. Пумба: И обиды мои вовсе не прошли На друзей, что пытались стоять вдали! Какой позор! Тимон: Какой позор! Пумба: Охватил я мой взор! Тимон: О, это же вздор! Пумба: Начинал я пухнуть... Тимон: Бедный кабан! Пумба: Перед тем, как... Тимон: говорит Эй, Пумба, только не при детях. Пумба: говорит Ой, прости. Пение Тимон и Пумба: Хакуна Матата. Мысль очень проста: Хакуна Матата. Всё, брат, суета! Симба: Так будь свободен от ушей до хвоста! Тимон: говорит Да, давай пой, малыш! Тимон и Симба: Закусил слегка... Пумба: И жизнь легка! Хором: Хакуна Матата... пауза Тимон и Пумба: Хакуна! Матата! Хакуна! Матата! Хакуна! Матата! Хакуна... Симба: И ты свободен от ушей до хвоста! Хором: Закусил слегка и жизнь легка. Тимон: Хакуна Матата. Пумба: Хакуна! Матата! Хакуна! Матата! Хакуна! Матата! Симба: Хакуна Матата! Тимон: Хакуна Матата! Симба: Хакуна Матата! Тимон: Хаку-уна Матата! Хакуна Матата! Симба: Акуна Матата-та!.. |-|Версия из «Тимона и Пумбы»= Тимон: Хакуна Матата. Смысл фразы так прост: Пумба: Хакуна Матата! Веселись в полный рост! Тимон: Забудь заботы и держи трубой хвост. Хором: Вот и весь секрет, живи сто лет! Хакуна Матата! Пумба: ДААА!!! переход Хором: Хакуна Матата! Тимон и Пумба! Хакуна Матата! Тимон: Забудь заботы и держи трубой хвост. Хором: Вот и весь секрет, как жить без бед! Хакуна Матата! Тимон и Пумба! |-|Версия 2019 года = Тимон: Хакуна Матата. Золотые слова! Пумба: Хакуна Матата. Знай свои права! Тимон: Набить желудок, и пуста голова. Тимон и Пумба: Закусил слегка. И жизнь легка! Тимон: Хакуна Матата... Юный Симба (говорит): Хакуна Матата? Пумба: Да, это наш девиз! Юный Симба: Девиз - это как? Тимон: А так: нам вверх, всем - вниз. Пумба: Да! Тимон: Бум! Пумба: Всего два слова, а решают любые проблемы Тимон: (говорит) Да, вот Пумба, к примеру. (поёт) Итак, Он юным свинёнком был! Пумба: Я юным свинёнком быыыыл! Тимон: (говорит) Что за хрипы? Пумба: Так, расчувствовался... Тимон: (поёт) Его чудный запах разносили ветра, И саванна пустела, лишь поест он с утра. Пумба: Я ранимый душой, хоть и незанежен. А друзья воздух мне предпочли свой свежий. Тимон: (говорит) Я то всегда был рядом и горжусь этим. Пумба: Я не знал, как быть! Тимон: Он не знал, как ему быть! Пумба: Я даже думал имя сменить! Тимон: Имя какое - Фред? Пумба: Начинал я пухнуть, перед тем как пу...кнуть. ТЫ НЕ ЗАТКНЁШЬ МНЕ РОТ?! Тимон: Нет, но ты - обормот! Тимон и Пумба: (поют) Хакуна Матата! Мысль очень проста. Хакуна Матата! Все, брат, суета. Юный Симба: Так будь свободен от ушей до хвоста. Пумба: (говорит) Да, пой, малыш! Хором: Закусил слегка и жизнь легка. Хакуна Матата! (Инструментальный переход) Тимон и Пумба: Хакуна Матата! Хакуна Матата! Хакуна Матата! Хакуна Матата! Хакуна Матата! Хакуна Матата! Хакуна Матата! Хакуна Матата! Симба: И ты свободен от ушей до хвоста. Хором: Закусил слегка, и жизнь легка. Симба: Хакуна Матата! Хакуна Матата! Хакуна Матата! Хакуна Матата! И ты свободен от ушей до хвоста. Закусил слегка, и жизнь легка. Хакуна Матата! Галерея Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5216.jpg|''Хакуна Матата'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5224.jpg|''Золотые слова!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5229.jpg|''Хакуна Матата'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5233.jpg|''Знай свои'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5237.jpg|''права!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5241.jpg|''Набит желудок'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5245.jpg|''и пуста голова'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5249.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5255.jpg|''Закусил слегка'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5256.jpg|''И жизнь'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5259.jpg|''легка'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5264.jpg|''Хакуна Матата...'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5268.jpg|«Хакуна Матата?» Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5270.jpg|«Да, это наш девиз!» Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5273.jpg|«Что это такое?» Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5277.jpg|'Тимон': «Ничего, беспроблемная философия!» Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5280.jpg|«Ха-ха-ха!» Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5282.jpg|'Пумба': «Ха-ха!» Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5286.jpg|'Пумба': «Знаешь, детка, эти два слова решают все проблемы!» Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5291.jpg|'Тимон': «Точно!» Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5294.jpg|«Взять Пумбу к примеру.» Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5296.jpg|«Ведь...» Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5301.jpg|''Он юным свинёнком был...'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5305.jpg|''Я юным свинёнком'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5308.jpg|''быыыыл!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5311.jpg|«Отлично.» Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5313.jpg|«Спасибо.» Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5316.jpg|''Его чудный запах разносился окрести'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5320.jpg|''Саванна пустела,'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5322.jpg|''если он поест'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5326.jpg|''И обиды мои'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5329.jpg|''вовсе не'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5331.jpg|''прошли'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5333.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5336.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5337.jpg|''На друзей,'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5339.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5341.jpg|''что пытались'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5343.jpg|''стоять'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5345.jpg|''вдали'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5347.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5350.jpg|''Какой позор!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5354.jpg|''Какой позор!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5356.jpg|''Охватил я мой взор!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5358.jpg|''О,'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5359.jpg|''это же вздор'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5360.jpg|''Начинал я'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5362.jpg|''пухнуть'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5364.jpg|''Бедный кабан'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5366.jpg|''Перед тем, как...'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5367.jpg|'Тимон': «Эй, Пумба,» Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5369.jpg|«только не при детях.» Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5371.jpg|'Пумба': «Ой, прости.» Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5373.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5375.jpg|''Хакуна Матата'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5377.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5378.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5379.jpg|''Мысль очень'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5381.jpg|''проста'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5384.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5386.jpg|''Хакуна Матата'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5388.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5389.jpg|''Всё,'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5391.jpg|''брат,'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5392.jpg|''суета-а-а!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5394.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5397.jpg|''Так будь'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5399.jpg|''свободен'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5402.jpg|''от ушей до хвоста!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5407.jpg|«Да, давай пой, малыш!» Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5409.jpg|''Закусил'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5412.jpg|''слегка...'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5414.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5416.jpg|''И жизнь'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5417.jpg|''легка!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5421.jpg|''Хакуна Матата...'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5425.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5574.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5580.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5584.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5586.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5591.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5596.jpg|''Хакуна!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5599.jpg|''Матата!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5600.jpg|''Хакуна!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5602.jpg|''Матата!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5603.jpg|''Хакуна...'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5607.jpg|''И ты свободен'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5610.jpg|''от ушей'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5613.jpg|''до хвоста-а-а!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5618.jpg|''Закусил слегка'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5624.jpg|''и жизнь легка'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5625.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5627.jpg|''Хакуна Матата'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5630.jpg|''(Хакуна! Матата!)'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5632.jpg|''(Хакуна! Матата!)'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5633.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5635.jpg|''Хакуна Матата!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5637.jpg|''(Хакуна! Матата!)'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5639.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5640.jpg|''Хакуна Матата'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5641.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5643.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5645.jpg|''Хаку-у-уна Матата...'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5648.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5652.jpg|''Хакуна Матата'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5654.jpg|''Хакуна Матата...'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5659.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5661.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5665.jpg|''Хаку-у-у-уна Матата'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5667.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5673.jpg|''Акуна Матата-та-та!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5686.jpg ar:هاكونا ماتاتا de:Hakuna Matata en:Hakuna Matata es:Hakuna Matata fr:Hakuna Matata it:Hakuna Matata nl:Hakuna Matata pl:Hakuna Matata pt-br:Hakuna Matata Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Короля Льва» Категория:Песни из «Хранителя Льва» Категория:Песни из «Тимона и Пумбы» Категория:Песни из видеоигр Категория:Песни героев/героинь Категория:Групповые песни Категория:Открывающие песни